


The Invincible Pilot

by Akira_Jikan



Series: Enemy or Ally AU [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keithmonth2018, Prompt 9: Pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Jikan/pseuds/Akira_Jikan
Summary: It was just supposed to be a simple mission. Go to the last location Keith was in and see if they can find him. If not, try and download any intel they can find on the base's system. However, things did not go as planned and it all goes downhill.





	The Invincible Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 9: Pilot  
> Follow me on Tumblr: [AsianMC-AJ](https://asianmc-aj.tumblr.com/)  
> Beta-ed by Silvamoon

Matt ponders about Keith as he waits for the rebel group to reach the coordinates Allura gave them.

****

Doboshes after connecting with their lions, the paladins had been kicked out from the astral plane by Keith. While they didn’t suffer any injuries from the corrupted quintessence, their own quintessence was drained causing them to rest for several vargas. However, there was something odd about Shiro since he was the least affected by it, but they suspect it was due to Keith having a soft spot for him.

****

Matt frowned at that thought, he still struggled with believing that Keith would willingly work for the empire. Especially not after risking his own life at Naxzela to save Voltron and everyone in the vicinity of the blast. Additionally, he never thought Keith would go far as to break his connection with the lions.

****

“We’re five doboshes away from the coordinates,” Olia reported, as she kept their fighter steady.

****

The castle of lions was about a mile or two behind them, in case there was a trap and they needed back up.

****

“Thank you, Olia. We will hold our position,” Allura replied in the coms, her tone subdued.

****

Ah yes, ever since their interaction with Keith, all of the paladins had become solemn. Nothing Coran did or said could lift their spirits, as much as he wanted to improve their mood.

****

Before he could ponder any further, their ship rocked to the side, as if a strong wind had pushed past them.

****

“What was that?!” Matt yelled as he looked at his monitor. Their engines were fine and there didn’t seem to be any mechanical error.

****

“The other rebels felt it too,” Jrabn informed from his spot in communication.

****

Once again, it happened and they only saw a black and red blur streak past them. Olia grunted as she tried to keep the fighter steady. They could see the three other fighters struggle as well.

****

“Someone is hailing us.”

****

Olia and Matt glanced at each other before Olia gave Jrabn confirmation. “Put them on an open channel, so the Paladins can listen in as well.”

****

Soon enough, a screen popped up in front of them and they were met with an unfamiliar masked stranger. They weren’t wearing any Galra uniform they’ve seen before, not even of Lotor’s generals. Yet, they carried the Empire’s symbol on their helmet. It almost resembled a skull.

****

“You are to leave this area immediately. If you do not within the next few doboshes, I am to eliminate you,” a warped voice stated.

****

“We’re just passing through,” Olia said, trying to appease the pilot.

****

“Do not try and fool me, rebels. Your aircraft have been identified long before I exposed myself.” It was after those words when Matt noticed a sleek black aircraft with red accents. Unlike the uniform, the ship didn’t contain the Empire symbol from what he could see. “Leave now.”

****

Just like its unusual pilot, the aircraft itself was unusual. Noting its form, Matt could tell that the ship was made for speed and risky maneuvers. It was bigger than the regular Galra fighter jets but smaller than Lotor’s trans-reality ships. However, the ship almost blended in perfectly with the space around it, giving it an almost camouflage look.

****

At this thought, it just makes Matt all the more wary of them. Whoever this Galra soldier is, they must be very special to have their own uniform and ship.

****

Jrabn opens a private channel to connect with the paladins. “What should we do, Paladins?”

****

“Well, there doesn’t seem to be any life sources except for that pilot and you guys,” Pidge piped up from her place, as she scans the area.

****

Allura frowns and looks at Lotor. “Do you recognize this Galra?”

****

“No, and you were correct in investigating these coordinates. There shouldn’t be any Empire post here,” he replied, narrowing his eyes at the screen.

****

“Engage the pilot but be careful. I will send two Lions over.”  
  
Olia nods her head and the connection closed.

****

“Pidge, you and Lance will go help the Rebels. Keep a close eye on that Galra ship, I do not have a good feeling about this.” Allura ordered.

****

The two nodded and Lance sent the princess a smile, trying to reassure her, “Don’t worry, we got this.”

****

“I hope so,” she breathed out softly, once they left.

****

When they ended the communication with the Castle of Lions, Jrabn opened a private channel with the other rebel fighters.

****

“Fighters, try to close in on them. If that doesn’t work, distract them long enough for us to land on the base,” Olia ordered. She hesitated for a moment before adding, “Be careful, we don’t know what they are capable of.”

****

After hearing their confirmations, the channel was closed.

****

“Alright, let’s go, boys,” Olia exclaimed, as she moved their ship back, to make the unknown pilot believe that they were leaving.

****

They broke from their fluid four formations, their plan is to have the three other fighters engage the pilot as a distraction while they try to sneak into the facility.

****

The three fighters sped towards the enemy, spreading themselves into an arc to try and close in on them. They began to fire once they were in range, but at the same time, the enemy moved to fly towards the middle fighter.

****

They were amazed by how the pilot was able to dodge every blast, especially when they got closer to them. The middle rebel fighter, Gluk,  tried to speed up, willing to risk his and his comrades’ lives if it means ending this unknown Galran. However, right when it seemed they were going to crash, the mysterious pilot turned his fighter vertical, easily passing between the middle and left fighters.

****

Gluk gasped and tried to swerve to the right but nearly crashed into the fighter on his side. Instead, they ended up bumping against each other.

****

“The left engine has been hit!” Kheera, his engineer exclaimed with worry, as she tried to divert the power to help keep the aircraft stable.

****

Cursing to himself, Gluk did his best to try and turn the fighter around to follow the enemy. “Mordu, how is your fighter?!” Tulir, his communication officer asked as they were able to connect to the fighter they bumped into.

****

Mordu, the pilot of the fighter,  immediately reported, “We’re good. A bit of a dent but nothing that can’t be fixed.”

****

Suddenly, the two fighters receive a connected call from the last fighter and the pilot, Vletzar, appeared on the hologram screen.

****

“The Galra has hit us with some kind of energy, our ship’s system is going haywire! You two will have to help Olia.”

****

“We’re on our way!”

****

“Dammit!” Olia growls as she maneuvers around the rocks that floated by. She hopes they would be able to slow down the pursuer but it seems futile.

****

The Galran pilot quickly caught up to them after evading the other three rebel fighters. They maneuvered effortlessly through the rocks, closing the distance between the two aircraft.

****

“Olia, we need to make our own cover,” Matt suggested. He wanted to buy time until his sister and Lance could get to them.

****

She nodded and turned to the right, heading to a large group of rocks. As she gets close to them, she shoots at it so it could cover them as they go through. She quickly pulls the controls, arcing the aircraft upwards, hoping the Galran expected them to keep going straight.

****

However, it was all for not as the Galran pilot didn’t enter the debris, instead they shot upwards. With a burst of speed, the Galran was ahead of them and they turned to face them. They gasped as they could see purple electricity circling around the Galran aircraft.

****

“What?” Matt breathed out. The ship didn’t look damaged at all, so what’s causing this?

****

Soon, his question was answered when a purple ball began to form at the tip of the ship. It explained why the ship hadn’t shot at any of them. It was powering up.

****

“We need to leave now!” he shouted, fear gripping him. If the pilot was powering up their blaster, then that means it had to be really powerful and they may not survive if they are hit.

****

Olia grunted as she steered the fighter jet away from the Galra. Instead of following after them, the Galra fighter jet adjusted so that it was pointing towards them as they moved.

****

The two other rebel fighter jets headed straight towards the Galra ship, trying to get to it before it could fire the shot.

****

However, it was too late. The Galra ship already sent the shot to Olia’s fighter.

****

“Nooooo!” Pidge screamed as she sees the blast heading towards her brother’s ship and her heart stills. She just got him back, she can’t lose him. They still have to find their father together.

****

Right when it seems like the blast is going to hit the ship, the red lion flies in front of the ship and gets hit instead. “Ahhh!”

****

“Lance!” Different voices yelled at hearing the painful scream from the red paladin.

****

While Pidge and Matt’s team tries to check on Lance, the Galra pilot has turned his attention to the two rebel fighter jets pursuing him. He flew away from them at a moderate speed, allowing the two to catch up to him.

****

The Galra ship went straight towards the clusters of rocks, getting dangerously close to a few of them. The two rebel fighter jets bumped into some of the smaller rocks but were able to make it through as they sped.

****

It was right when Lance finally opened his eyes and looks towards where the three ships were flying in, did recognition appear in his eyes as he sees the Galra ship do a move that he’s only seen once.

****

_Keith cuts the space between Lance and the five Galra ships tailing after the blue paladin. The five ships quickly follow after the red lion, allowing Lance to escape by using the nearby debris._

****

The Galra ship pulls back a bit so that there’s a drag to the tail and the tip of its nose is pitched forward, making the ship fly forward in a vertical form instead of horizontal. Due to the quick decrease in speed, the two rebel fighter jets pass by the Galra ship.

****

_The red lion moves to a more diagonal slope as it continues to fly forward, the nose going upward. This form leads the Galra ships to lose distance between the two due to the decrease in speed of the red lion and the Galra ships soon end up passing the red lion._

****

The ship spirals a bit, as it begins to face a little to the left. The two rebel fighters try to quickly turn around to go after him, but it was too late.

****

_The red lion twists a little, angling between the distance of the Galra ships and the lion. As the Galra ships quickly turn to backtrack to the red lion, two of them end up crashing into each other. Now there were only three heading towards the red lion._

****

With a burst of speed, the Galra ship shot straight towards the two rebel fighter jets. The two were unable to speed up or back up, due to the unexpected shift of attack from the Galran. Unable to do anything, the two paladins and the two rebel groups watched as the Galra ship smoothly cut the two rebel fighter jets in halves. A purple magic coating covered the wings of the ship to protect it from damage.

****

_Keith propels the red lion forward, gaining extra speed as they head straight towards the three Galra fighter jets. When they were close enough so that neither of the three could escape, the red lion attacks by blasting them with the mouth canon. All three ships were decimated with only scraps left behind. Later when Lance asks Keith what kind of move that is, the red paladin’s answer was..._

****

**_“The Herbst Maneuver”_ ** Lance whispers, looking at the scene in both awe and revulsion.

****

From the corner of his eyes, he sees the green lion surge forward and immediately scrambles to connect with Pidge and the others. “Wait! Pidge, don’t go after him!”

****

The green lion stops and hesitates, Pidge glares at the Galra ship in anger. They’ve already lost so many allies. “Why?! He just destroyed two of our rebel groups!”

****

Lance takes a deep breath and calmly replies, “Because that pilot is Keith.”

****

Pidge tenses, her hands gripping onto the handles. Mixed emotions were warring inside her. If this was really Keith and he mercilessly killed these rebels then they won’t be able to protect him from the coalition’s hands.

****

“Are you sure?”

****

“Yes.”

****

“Allura, Shiro. What do we do?” Pidge asked, not sure if they should engage or not.

****

The hologram popped up, showing Allura inside the blue lion. “We’re already on our way.”

****

“Lance, you try and distract Keith until I get there. Pidge stay with Matt until we get there. Allura and Hunk will go check on the other rebel fighters.” Shiro ordered.

****

After hearing the affirmative tones, they closed the channel. Lance flew towards Keith, hoping that the ship isn’t able to match the red lion’s speed yet.

（ ´థ౪థ）

Meanwhile, after destroying the two rebel fighter jets, Keith flew away from them, but still within distance of the base. He stays in the same spot, as he watches the red and green lion with calculating eyes. He will need to watch them closely if all five lions are here then Haggar’s plan would go accordingly.

****

At seeing the red lion head toward him, a plan begins to form in his head and he hopes it would work.

（ ´థ౪థ）

Once they got there, Hunk went straight to the two destroyed rebel fighters, in hopes that they were still alive and just injured. Allura flew towards the lone rebel fighter jet floating in space. Shiro headed straight towards the Galra ship, planning to try and block it from the front while Lance blocks from the back.

****

Even as Shiro got closer to Keith, the Galra ship continued to fly straight towards the black lion. At the last moment, the Galra ship flipped and flew under the black lion, the underside of the ships facing each other.

****

Keith twists back around after passing the black lion and turns to see the two lions almost crash. The red lion ends up swerving to the right and spirals a bit. The black lion goes upwards, before slowing down and facing him again.

****

The former paladin and blade press a few buttons, a small opening appears underneath the ship and four small circular disks fly out. Now, it’s a waiting game. Who will attack first?

（ ´థ౪థ）

“The three rebels are fine, but their ship won’t start. They’re inside the lion with me,” Allura informed through the private channel.

****

“Matt, Olia, and Jrabn are with me in the cockpit,” Pidge stated, not wanting to take the chance of her brother dying.

****

“All of the rebels are alive. A few of them are bruised or have minor injuries, but overall they are fine,” Hunk added. There was a moment of pause before, “Though, their ship… Not so much.”

****

Pidge frowned, finding this unusual. With how Keith destroyed the two rebel ships, it would’ve been expected that they would be heavily injured and then finding out the rebel ship isn’t working. It doesn’t make sense.  
  
“Allura, ask one of the rebels as to how their ship stopped working.” She stated, urgency showing in her tone.

****

It wasn’t long before a reply came. “He said that when Keith flew between theirs and Olia’s ships, they were hit with some kind of purple magic bolt that took away their ship’s energy,”

****

Pidge frowned and shook her head. “Hunk, what about the rebels? Where exactly did their ship get sliced?”

****

“Uhh.. alright.” There were a few murmurs in Hunk’s side of the intercom before the yellow paladin returned. “Vletzar said their ship was sliced in the middle but closer to the back, it was close but didn’t reach them.”

****

She hummed, her mind whirling with ideas.

****

_“I am to eliminate you.”_

****

Why say that when he hasn’t killed any of them? He only destroyed the ships and the rebels were relatively fine. So, why? Unless... Pidge’s eyes widen, as a thought came to her.

****

“Guys. Keith wasn’t trying to kill them,” she stated confidently. Before anyone could interrupt her, she continued, “Think about it. He said he was going to eliminate the rebels, but he only incapacitated them.”

****

“He wanted us to come,” Shiro breathed out in realization.

****

“But why?” Lance asked in bewilderment.

****

“What if it’s a trap?” Hunk suggested.

****

“We still need to find out what’s in that base,” Pidge pointed out before anyone can suggest that they abort the mission.

****

“Why don’t we split up?” Allura suggested.

****

“No. Keith is an amazing pilot, his instincts are even better than mine. We don’t know how refined his skills have gotten after joining the empire. It may take all of us to incapacitate him,” Shiro stated. “Pidge you will go to the base, use your cloaking. We will cover you.”

****

They all nodded and closed the visual hologram. All of them turned to face Keith and found the Galra ship facing them with four circular disks floating around his ship.

（ ´థ౪థ）

Keith watched as the lions turned to face his ship, his adrenaline increasing at the sight. He can’t fail, if he does, it may ruin all the work he’s done for them.

****

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he grips the handles and waits. “Patience yields focus,” he mantras inside his head.

****

He opens his eyes and stares at the lions with a determined gaze. He won’t give in easily.

（ ´థ౪థ）

Fighting against Keith was harder than they expected, even if they were using the lions.

****

They were trying to drive Keith away from the base so that the green lion could slip in, but with the way things were going, it may not happen.

****

Keith’s ship was really fast and was able to make sharp turns without any hesitation. Additionally, the four disks would zap them whenever it flew close to them, allowing a temporary second of the paladins losing control. It was like they were fighting a shadow, they can see it but are unable to grasp it.

****

They had been steadily taking Keith further away from the base and now it’s her turn. She just had to wait the right moment to slip away from the battle.

****

Pidge grunted, as her lion crashes into Lance’s.  

****

“Quiznak! How can Keith still have the upper hand when he’s not even blasting at us! He’s just avoiding us,” Lance complained, growing frustrated at their inability to apprehend Keith.

****

No one can rebuke him since he was right. They were getting their butts kicked and their injuries were mainly from each other.

****

Pidge noticed how Keith’s attention was a little more focused on the black lion and decided to use that to her advantage. She turned on her invisibility cloak and started flying towards the base, making sure to use the rocks floating around for cover as well.

****

Surprisingly, she was able to get to the base without getting noticed. Just as she got up from her chair, she was pushed down by Matt. “What?!”

****

“No, you’re staying here. Jrabn and I will go and get the data, It will be easier if you stay here in case we need to leave,” His arms crossed, as he lightly glared down at his sister.

****

Pidge looks back and the two glared at each other before she finally relented. “Fine, but you better get back safely.”

****

With a grin, Matt and the other rebel left the lion. He wanted to see if he can find anything about Keith on their data and if there was a way to undo whatever turned him,

（ ´థ౪థ）

Keith barrels between Hunk and Allura, and vertically reverse when Lance tries to get in front of him. He sees the black lion heading towards him from the left and sends a disk towards the lion to temporarily scatter the lion’s system.

****

He uses that to his advantage to fly a bit further away from the group before turning to face them again. A frown appears on his face when he notices the green lion is missing.

****

“They were a distraction,” he mutters, as he looks past them to look at the base.

****

He hesitated for a moment, before pressing some buttons. The data he has gathered is enough, so he doesn’t need to be here any longer.

****

The disks flew in front of his ship in a line, they began to expand, the closest to him have expanded the most. It looked like a four-piece cone.

****

He pushed a switch and the ship began to increase in energy as the canon loads. He sees the lions move away but he doesn’t change his angle, keeping it on the base. The moment the red button turned on, he pressed on it and watched as the magic beam escaped the tip of the ship and went through the center of the disks, their magic becoming more refined.

****

He sees the lions realizing what he was doing and they try to get in front of it to stop it from hitting the base but it was too late.

****

The base exploded when the magic beam hit it and Keith turned around and quickly flew away. His grips on the ship’s handles were tight, the urge to turn back and look was strong. When he was far enough, he immediately went into hyperdrive to land in the quadrant where the witch resides.

****

He thought the tension would bleed out of him once he was far away from the paladins, but the burden on his shoulders increase. Even if he didn’t see or hear what happened with Pidge, he could still feel the anguish in his soul.

****

Before reaching the Central Command Ship, Keith decreases the ship’s speed and lets go of the handle. He stares down at his hands lifelessly before covering his face with them and lets out a pained scream.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's late. Honestly, I suck at battle scenes and air combats. But, I do post multiples pics for one day, so please forgive me.


End file.
